


Un Soir de Nouvel An

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, FC Bayern München, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Niko et Ante. Ante et Niko. Entraîneur et jouer. Ami, et maintenant amant.(Ou ce qu'il s'est passé de leur côté le soir de la Saint Sylvestre.)





	Un Soir de Nouvel An

Niko et Ante. Ante et Niko. Entraîneur et joueur. Amis, et maintenant amant. Je vais vous raconter leur histoire, ou plutôt une partie de leur histoire.

C’était un soir de nouvel an. Les deux n’étaient plus dans le même club, Niko partant à München. Ils se reparlaient de temps en temps, mais ils n’étaient plus aussi proche qu’avant. Les deux en souffraient, plus qu’ils ne le devraient et ne le disaient. Robert, le frère de Kovač, voyait bien qu'il ne supportait cet éloignement prolongé. Pour la nouvelle année 2019, il décida de réunir les anciens de Francfort, les meilleurs souvenirs de son fraté y était sûrement. Il organisa tout, envoyant les invitations et s’occupant du buffet, tout en laissant le temps à son frangin de se faire à l’idée qu’il allait revoir Ante.

Le fameux soir arriva, et tous furent présent. La maison, ou plutôt villa, d’un joueur de l'Eintracht était pleine, et la musique forte sans pourtant être agressive. Niko trouva Rebić entrain de se servir un punch, aux ingrédients plus que douteux, et ils commencèrent à parler, rattraper le temps perdu. L’ancien capitaine lui parla du Bayern, des dirigeants, du groupe, et l’actuel joueur du nouvel entraîneur, du déséquilibre après le départ de Meier, et de leur bon commencement en Europa League.

Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à atterrir sur un canapé, le bras de Kovač sur les épaules du plus jeune. Leurs têtes, séparées d’une vingtaine de centimètres, s’approchaient dangereusement vite. À une dizaine de centimètres, ils entendirent le fameux compte à rebours, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, lors du « Bonne Année ! » crié dans toutes les langues présentes.

Ils n’entendirent pas le feu d’artifices de la ville, ayant pourtant une vue incomparable d’où ils étaient, trop occupés par celui dans leurs propres ventres. Ante voulut emmener Niko à l’étage, mais celui-ci le retint contre lui, lui murmurant qu’ils avaient maintenant toute une année, alors pourquoi se dépêcher ?

El les voyants, Robert eut un sourire aux lèvres, content que son frère soit enfin heureux, et avec la personne qu’il aime.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, au final ça a pas donné ce que je voulais, mais je pense que c'est déjà un bon essai à écrire une nouvelle sans dialogue.
> 
> Edit du 08/09/19 : Correction


End file.
